


Sister Ass Offline

by oofoe



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Gaming, Impregnation, Incest, Kinda, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Technically Speaking, Vaginal Sex, epic gamer moment, sloppy blowjob, unaware sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Suguha fucks her unaware older brother while he's in a VR game, in the hopes him knocking her up.





	Sister Ass Offline

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter! @oofoegarbage

He’d be in the raid for the next couple hours. Perfect.  
  
It was a routine by now. Suguha would wait until Kazuto had dived into his VR game for the day, sneak into his room, and ride that cock of his like it was going out of style. It was easy, since the total immersiveness of the NerveGear meant that no matter what she did to him, he wouldn’t ‘wake up’. It was so easy, even a dick-hungry adoptive sister could do it.  
  
“Mmm, here we go,” she muttered, scooting on her knees up the bed to Kazuto’s defenseless pants, “let’s get these off, shall we?” She’d gotten the hang of undoing his belt,  unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling them and his underwear down to his knees in just a few motions. It was done fluidly, as if she’d done this a hundred times before-- when in fact, she’d only done it maybe ninety times.

 

There it was, his manhood. “Well hey there lil’ guy,” she cooed. Leaning in to bring her head close, she inhaled deeply. She started to get wet immediately, relishing the scent of her brother’s  _musk_. The scent of his nuts was something she simply adored, and wished she could partake in more openly. Alas, the only times she could get a nice whiff of it were when she snuck in for secret sex and when she stole some of his underwear out of the laundry.

She breathed to herself, “God I missed you,” speaking to his cock almost as if she expected a response. Pressing her soft, glossy lips to the tip, like one would kiss a lover good morning, she made an audible  _Mwah!_  sound as she made contact. “Mmmm!” She brought her hands to Kazuto’s hips and gripped tight, pulling her face into his crotch with wild abandon, losing any pretense of this being not completely driven by animalistic lust.

She began rubbing her nose deeply into the space where his sack met his shaft, lewdly sucking and licking on his balls with hollowed out lips as she inhaled  _deeply_ , the smell of his vulnerable junk being vacuumed into her sinuses like she needed it to live. She practically did, it felt like.

The sounds that came next were pretty degenerate, honestly. Lots of  _slurping_  and  _slobbering_  and the occasional gasping statements of praise from Suguha about how  _good_  and  _pussy-drenching_  Kazuto’s nutsack taste. How she could practically  _feel_  his eager sperm swimming around inside them whenever she sucked on them. How she simply couldn’t wait to hold him down and make her  _breed_  her with his incestuous baby batter.

“Big brother, this is so  _taboo_ ,” she moaned, voice husky as she trailed her tongue down the seam of his balls to his taint. “I can’t believe you’re making your  _sweet little sister_ suck your balls like a cum-starved  _bitch_.” Technically, she was his little  _cousin_ , but that wouldn’t flow as well. She brought her tongue back up, over his balls, this way all the way to the tip of his now rock-hard cock. She gave it a little  _flick_ , and enjoyed the taste of his precum.

“Mmm, you’re so hard for me, bro. I bet that  _slut_  Asuna never gets you fucking  _diamond_  like this, right?”

Suguha wasn’t aware that Kirito and Asuna had only ever fucked in-game, but if she did know that, it would have just made this moment all the sweeter.

“What’s that? You want your little sister to suck you off? Well, if you  _insist…_ ” She unzipped her cute red jacket to reveal that, underneath, she was completely nude. Her far-too-big-for-her-age tits swayed gently beneath her, nipples brushing against Kazuto’s thighs, while her mouth descending slowly for his member.

It started with his head, lips engulfing it in a single bob. Once inside, it found itself being worked on by her soft, skilled tongue, which dutifully rubbed down every part of it. She probed teasingly at his pisshole, before sliding under his glans, where it merged with the shaft, giving him a proper scrubbing. Then, she lowered her head further, brushing some hair out of her eye as she easily swallowed up every one of his inches. By now, her lips were pressed  _firmly_ against his crotch, the tickle of his pubes on her mouth delighting her to no end.

The first time she’d deepthroated him, she could barely manage it thanks to her gag complex. But lots of practice (Kazuto  _did_  wonder why she’d started eating so many bananas…) made her practically a pro, able to take it all without issue and even stick her tongue out to slobber on his balls some more.

_“Fuck me, I wish I could do this to him while he was awake,_ ” she thought on her way back up. “ _I wanna be able to look him in the eyes like a good little slut when I go down on him like this._ ” And down she went, getting into a smooth rhythm of bobbing her head along the length of his shaft over and over again, slicking it with renewed layer of spit each time she did. Soon, it was twitching, an early warning sign she was quite familiar with. Upset that she had to stop, she reluctantly pulled herself away from his groin, letting his well-sucked dick free with a loud, naughty  _Pop!_

“Not yet you don’t, big bro.” She smiled. “If you’re gonna cum, you’re gonna do it inside me.” She crawled forward, aligning her face with his and her dripping wet cunt with his eager, lubed up erection. “See, this is the best day for it. I’m  _ovulating_.” She giggled. “I know we  _usually_  use a condom, but I think we’ve finally reached a point in our relationship where we can do it  _without protection_ , don’t you agree?”

He was physically and mentally incapable of even registering her question, leading to a silence which she decided to interpret as an enthusiastic  _‘Yes! I can’t wait to knock up my beloved, cow-titty little sister’_

Suguha practically began to tear up. “I’m so…  _sniffle_ … I’m so glad you feel the same way!” She slammed herself onto his cock without ceremony or warning, taking the entire length inside her with a loud, wet  _Smack_  that made her bountiful, pale ass jiggle enticingly. To complement the deed, she pressed her lips against his, stealing a passionate, sloppy kiss as she began to pound away on his baby-maker.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

The kiss was  _fervent_ , and almost as loud and wet sounding as the cock riding. Suguha was acting more like a wild animal in heat than the beautiful, polite young lady she normally pretended to be. But that was an act, and this was the real her-- a repressed, depraved sex maniac who wanted to be nothing more than a willing slave to her brother’s dick, whether he knew she was doing it or not. She could barely control herself enough to not pounce on him when he was awake, after all, so when she cut loose, she  _really_  cut loose.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

“Ahhhn~! You’re such a good kisser,  _bro_!” She accentuated the word, as if the fact that they were related by blood turned her on even more (it did). All the while, she kept bouncing on his dick with a force that made the bed shake, hard enough that it almost felt like the legs would give out. Each time she felt his balls against her ass she squeaked, impatiently waiting for them to empty their load inside of her. She hoped those  _supplements_  she’d been sneaking into Kazuto’s breakfasts would pay off…

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

She kept up the one-sided dirty talk. “You’re such a baaaad boy, Kazuto! Fucking the  _shit_  out of your little sister while you have a girlfriend!” Strings of mixed saliva, precum and pussy juice connected their lower halves now, glistening in the light whenever she pulled her cunt back up along his length. There was a stain forming underneath them. “And you’re fucking me  _so hard_! Like we’re a pair of  _wild dogs_ rutting in a fucking  _alley_  or something!” She began to play with her breasts.

“Mmmm I bet you’d like that! Walking me on a fucking collar like a slutty little dog! Fucking me in a disgusting back alley and leaving me in the dumpster like the little  _cumtoilet_  you know I am! God the thought of it is just about making me  _cream_!”

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Her humping was growing faster, louder, more intense. She could feel the tip of his cock  _spearing_  her G-Spot with every pump, driving her to the heights of pleasure. It was perfect, his dick… the perfect shape, the perfect length to hit her in all the right places, the perfect smell and taste. Times like this she wondered how their incestuous pairing could be considered ‘wrong’ when everything about it was so  _right._  The continued beating of her orgasm button by Kazuto’s fuck stick was taking its toll by this point, and she felt herself beginning to climax.

“Hnnnn! I’m sorry, Kazutooo! I’m cumming before you, please don’t hate me!” She was gritting her teeth, breasts swinging wildly now as she gripped the bedsheets under her beloved older brother. “I’m cumming! I’m such a fucking sluuuuut!” She spoke the truth, as she was in fact cumming and was, in fact, a slut (but only for him, of course). The amount of pussy juice she discharged was rather impressive, actually, spraying against her lover’s crotch and stomach like a whorish sprinkler as the girl powered through the pleasure, still fucking the hell out of the cock beneath her. “Aaaah! Big bro’s cock feels so good it made me  _squirt_!”

Kirito was busy drawing the aggro of the boss’s adds, so he didn’t have anything to say about the goings on in his bedroom.

She was breathing heavy now. Thank god she was in such good shape, or she may have trouble putting in 100% of the effort for so long. “I c-can feel that  _godcock_  of yours twitching like crazy inside me, Kazuto!” She really could, too. “Don’t worry, it’s fine! Like I said, I  _want_  you to knock me up with your perfect seed! You can even suck my big, fat tits when I start making milk!” She was drooling, right into his open, unsuspecting mouth, though she couldn’t really help herself. “Let’s have  _lots_  of babies, bro! If they’re boys, you can teach them to be fucking  _alpha male gamers_  like you, and they’re girls…” She paused, allowing the repetitive  _slapping_  sound of her feral cock-milking to fill the empty air, “...let’s just say they’ll take after me!”

“Hoh  _fuck,_ ” she groaned, Kazuto shooting his hot, sticky load into her depths without warning (how could he warn her, given the circumstances?), plastering her insides in his white, thick seed. “That’s it, impregnate your little sister,” Suguha moaned, grinding her fat ass into his thighs to make sure he really  _got up in there_  and shot his loads as  _close_  to her uterus as possible. “Damn, you’ve got so  _much_  of it pent up, don’t you?” She licked her lips. “Give it  _all_  to me.”

And he did as she asked, whether he knew it or not. Rope after rope of syrupy white gunk gave the inside of Suguha’s womanhood a fresh coat of paint, so much so that there wasn’t a single part of her that wasn’t glazed in the stuff. Those supplements  _had_  been working, she thought. If this didn’t get her pregnant, nothing would.

It took a solid two minutes for Kazuto’s seemingly endless nut reservoir to finally run dry, to the point where Suguha would swear she felt a bit heavier afterwards. Without lifting off his well-worn rod, she leaned forward to give her big bro a kiss. Not as sordid as the last one, mind you, just a regular old kiss. A cute one, really, the kind you might actually  _expect_  to see a younger sibling give to an older one. If not for him being balls deep inside her, having just unloaded enough jizz in her aching womb to knock up an entire women’s volleyball team, it’d have been kind of wholesome.

“Love you, bro,” she whispered, savoring the moment of closeness a bit longer before finally releasing him from his sexual entrapment.

She’d wait a few weeks, she figured, to tell him about their ‘relationship’. Long enough to confirm she was pregnant, at least. The plan was that he’d feel so responsible for the kids growing inside her that he’d leave that  _hussy_  Asuna and marry Suguha instead. Well, maybe he could keep Asuna as a piece of side-ass or something, but his  _priorities_  would definitely have to shift to his loving little sister.

Not long after, Klein had fucked up the raid, resulting in a full party wipe. Kirito was so pissed off that he logged off in a rage, waking up IRL to find himself half-naked and sitting in a pool of sweat, jizz, and other fluids. This was the third time that week, what the  _fuck_  was going on?


End file.
